


Star Crossed Mates

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jesus, Alpha Negan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Violence, Blood and Gore, Daryl in heat, Dubious Consent between Negan and Daryl, Guns, Injured Daryl, Knotting, M/M, Negan is pissed, Omega Daryl, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, Werewolves/ABO, Wolves Fighting, attempted forced bonding, attempted forced mating, farmer Rick, forced engagements, star crossed lovers, supposed to be a Halloween fic, thriller... at least I'mma try to make it thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: The Alpha stood slowly. It was time to claim his prey. With a little butt wiggle, he pounced! His powerful back legs kicked his large form off the boulder and down onto the omega's back. The omega let out a surprised yip! They growled and nipped at each other, wrestling around on the forest floor. The Alpha bit down on the omega's neck, shivering at the Omega's answering whimper.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot prompt... it didn't turn out that way. I'm already in love with this story and I hope you love it to queenofwands78! You're an awesome person! I love you! <3
> 
> This first chapter is short, but I'm gonna try to make the following chapters longer! It depends on what kind of content I can come up with!

Daryl wondered alone, black paws stepping quietly, minding stray leaves and twigs. His nose was pressed to the forest floor, sniffing intently for his prey. His ears were pointed forward on alert, listening for any sounds of the other wolf he hunted. His blue eyes were wide and curious, seeing easily in the blackness of the surrounding area. 

Suddenly, he got a whiff.

He growled softly, sniffing more intently and shivering at the wonderful smell. He lifted his head, eyes flicking back and forth. There! He launched himself forward, darting left and right, chasing the chestnut colored alpha around trees and over logs. His feet barely touched the ground! The wind was caressing his fur and he relished in the cool breeze. The thrill of the chase was what he lived for. 

The chestnut wolf changed directions! His blue-green eyes smirking over his shoulder at the Omega behind him. His larger paws gave him longer strides, but the Omega had speed. He caught up easily. The Alpha jumped into the air, bouncing off a tree and onto a large boulder. He lowered himself down, ears and tail prone. 

The Omega stopped in front of the boulder, panting and sniffing the air. He let out a soft whine and lowered his head to sniff at the ground. The alpha had been here, he could smell him. He paced left and right, around the boulder and back to the front. He lifted his head again, eyes flicking between trees and at bushes, searching for his prey. 

The Alpha stood slowly. It was time to claim his prey. With a little butt wiggle, he pounced! His powerful back legs kicked his large form off the boulder and down onto the omega's back. The omega let out a surprised yip! They growled and nipped at each other, wrestling around on the forest floor. The Alpha bit down on the omega's neck, shivering at the Omega's answering whimper. 

“OW! FUCK!”

The omega shifted, a hand shoving the wolf's jaws away from his broad shoulders. With a huff, the Alpha released him and backed off. 

“Jesus, Paul! Ya tryin ta mark me?”

The alpha shifted. He gave a cheeky grin, running a hand through his long brown hair. “Maybe. Would that be such a bad thing?” He crawled forward into the Omega's lap and leaned forward, nipping at pale pink lips. “... When are we going to mate, Daryl?”

Daryl frowned and turned his face away. “Ya know we can't. Our packs would never allow it.”

Paul leaned back, studying the other man's face. “... We could always run.” He tilted his head, trying to look into Daryl's beautiful blue eyes. “We've talked about it before... we could still do it.”

Daryl bit his bottom lip, fidgeting nervously. “W-We can't.”

The Alpha growled softly. “Why not? Give me one good reason and I'll never bring it up again.”

Daryl tensed at the growl. He'd upset his Alpha. Paul may not be his mate, but in every other way, Paul was his Alpha, his love, his soul mate. He whined and pushed the man off him. “We... we just can't!” He shifted and took to the trees. 

Paul watched him go. He sighed and leaned back against the boulder in deep thought. He knew why. For centuries the Hilltop Pack and the Sanctuary Pack had fought for territory over these woods. He and Daryl were star crossed lovers. Daryl was to be mated to his pack leader, the alpha Negan. If Negan were to find out about Paul... he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't bear to think about the consequences. 

 

Daryl stopped near a stream, panting and heaving from running so fast. He laid down next to the water with a heavy sigh, staring into the water at his reflection. The moon reflected on the surface beautifully and it reminded him of Paul's aura. So calm, but like a pebble would cause ripples on the water's surface, Paul's temperament was easy to disturb. He huffed a sigh and crawled closer to the water. He lowered his head, tongue lapping the cool liquid. 

A sound from the treeline had him lifting his head and his ears going forward. His eyes moved from shadow to shadow, studying the rustling of the leaves and brush intently. When nothing happened, he turned back to the stream, lapping up the water. Another movement, a snap of a twig. Daryl growls, turning away from the water and getting into a defensive stance. He was in neutral territory, so no one would dare attack him, but an Omega could never be too cautious.

A loud sound that hurt his ears cut through the silence of the forest with an echo. Daryl let out a loud yelp as pain exploded from his left shoulder. The force of the bullet sent him into the river, blood seeping from the hole and into the gentle flow of water. 

 

Paul's head shot up when the familiar sound of Daryl's cry of pain echoed through the trees. “Daryl!” He shifted quickly, his Alpha legs carrying him across the forest floor. He reached the stream in no time and sniffed the air. He could smell blood, Daryl's blood. He whined, pacing along the bank of the stream, but Daryl was nowhere to be found. Another whine escaped him as Daryl's scent began to fade with the wind. Where was his love? 

As Daryl's scent faded, the scent of human's arose. Paul growled. Had humans gotten a hold of his Omega? He decided to follow the scent, stopping occasionally to try to scent for Daryl. It didn't take him long to reach the human's camp. The fire was roaring with a pot of meat cooking. Three tents circled the fire and a truck sat near by with a cooler full of ice and what Paul assumed to be beer. He wasn't ignorant to human ways. He often left his pack for weeks at a time to learn more about the creatures. 

It was how he'd met Daryl. 

He'd been making his way back to his pack when Daryl had attacked him. He'd still smelt like a human, so he understood how Daryl could've confused him for a domesticated animal. After a bit of fighting and lots of flirting on Paul's end, Daryl had let him be and returned to his own pack. It was Paul who sought the Omega out first, and then again. It became routine for them to meet in the clearing of the neutral territory. 

He hadn't meant to fall in love. 

“Should've waited til the wolf was away from the water! You damn idiot!”

Paul freezes, ducking quickly behind a tree when three men appear from the other side of the camp. They carried guns and two of them were dragging a buck along. The man leading them seemed pissed. He walked straight to the cooler and grabbed out a beer, chugging nearly half of it in one go. He finished it after taking a breath and crushed the can in his fist. The can was tossed into the forest and Paul growled softly. 

“Now we're gonna have to go find the damn thing!”

The other two men laid the dead buck by the fire, one walking away to put the guns up while the other knelt down to start skinning the poor creature. 

“Shouldn't be too hard, Joe. We'll just follow the stream.” One of the other men spoke. 

'Joe' rolled his eyes. “'Follow the stream.'” His voice was a mockery of the smaller man's. “Tch... damn right we're gonna follow the stream. I want that damn wolf.”

Paul slinked back into the darkness of the forest. He had to find Daryl before these men could. 

 

Rick's day started out like any other. He woke up early, made himself some breakfast, fed the pigs, chickens and cows, checked the fences and went to his garden to- 

The sight of the injured wolf halted the man in his routine. He frowned, standing a few feet away from the panting, whining animal that lay in one of the rows of his prized carrots. Its fur was wet and matted, suggesting he'd gone for a prolonged swim. He approached slowly, taking his gardening gloves off. When the wolf heard the scuff of Rick's boots, he whined and tried to get up, but his shoulder ached. He couldn't move. 

“Easy, fella.” He knelt down next the large, black wolf. He'd heard stories of the wolves of the nearby forest. They were bigger than normal wolves... werewolves, he'd heard people call them. As an ex cop, he'd seen the horrors of werewolf attacks. Those cases had never been solved, there's never been any proof of an actual werewolf existing. He'd never believed in them.

Until his pregnant wife and son had been attacked by one. 

He'd gone crazy, researching and hunting down the wolf that had attacked his family. He lost his job, his friends and family. They all turned away from him. He was nearly living on the streets when a man came to him and gave him this tiny farm. He could live on it in solitude, make enough money to live off of by selling the vegetables he grew and the animals he raised. It'd been just what he needed to work through his grief and rage.

Now... a werewolf lay injured before him. He could feel the anger boiling his blood. He reached for the trowel by his leg and gripped the handle tightly. The wolf whined, eyes opening and peering up at him. He brought the trowel over the wolf's chest. Those blue eyes met his own. His heart raced. Those eyes could see into his soul just as he could see into the wolf's. This wolf was hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. He began to lower his arm slowly. 

Rick shook his head. No. Think of Carl... and Lori.... and your unborn baby girl. He raised the trowel up again. These creatures don't deserve to live. This creature is an abomination, a murderer. He deserves all the pain he feels.

His hand shook.

The wolf whined and lifted his head, tongue peeking out to lick at Rick's wrist. 

“Don't...” Rick whimpered. “You don't get to...” His voice choked, staring into those blue eyes. Pained.... just like him. He sobbed as the trowel fell to the ground. He bent over, burying his face into the wolf's wet fur. 

Daryl stared down at the human clinging to his back. The fuck is wrong with this guy? Who the hell does he think he is, dirtying up his fur? Does he not realize who Daryl is? Daryl is the future mate of Alpha Negan! No lowly human deserves to... the Omega sighed and lowered his head back to the ground. Whatever. He hurt too much to care. Besides, this human seems like he needs the physical comfort. 

Rick sobbed into Daryl's fur for several minutes. He finally calmed himself down enough to sit up and wipe the tears from his eyes with the end of his white t-shirt. “Don't worry, boy... we'll get you taken care of.”

Daryl growled. Boy? He is not a boy! He is Daryl!

The farmer helped Daryl up onto his feet and wobble into the farm house. He stopped in the hallway and turned his head, looking out into the forest across the field. Paul... he only hopes his beloved Alpha is safe. He hopes his Alpha will find him. The door shut and Daryl let out a pitiful whine.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuugh.... I'm sorry if it's terrible. I feel like it started out really good, but... God, I just couldn't focus very well. Let me know what you think.

Two days had passed and Daryl could admit (to himself) that he didn't mind Rick's company. Things had been tense between them at first, but the Omega found Rick to be very calming to be around. Rick always made sure the bullet wound was cleaned and he even gave the best ear rubs Daryl has ever experienced. When Rick gets just the right spot, Daryl's back right leg starts twitching and bouncing excitedly. He hates that the farmer treats him like a domesticated dog, but shit, those ear rubs are something else. 

He hates the stitches though. They itch something terrible and every time he tries to nip and scratch at them, Rick smacks his nose with a rolled up newspaper. The first time Rick had done that, Daryl's eyes had widened and he stared in shock at the human. What the fuck was that?! Rick's eyes had been stern and an eyebrow raised. Now, every time Daryl sees the newspaper in Rick's hand, he leaves his stitches alone. His nose was for sniffing, not smacking. 

He waits until Rick is gone to the town nearby to nip at the scratchy stitches and bandages. The bandage comes off after about thirty minutes of growling, groaning, whining and nipping. They're just so itchy! He has to take a break after that. Having had his head turned for so long made his neck sore. The feeling of the stitches digging into his skin and fur became too much and he started to nip and lick at them again. After another thirty minutes, he finally got them out and let out a huff of relief. 

They started bleeding. Shit.

He growled and began lapping up the blood. The front door opened and Rick walked in. 

“Hey, bud-” Rick paused, staring at the bandage and stitches on the hard wood floor. “What? Oh! Really?!” The farmer sighed in exasperation and passed the wolf to set his groceries in the kitchen. Daryl watched him, ears up in alert and head tilted. “I told you not to pull them out!”

Daryl growled at him. He can do whatever the fuck he wants!

“You know I'm going to have to stitch you up again right? And I have a cone to put around you this time so you can't do it again!” Rick passed him to go into the bathroom and gets his wound kit out. He knelt next to the wolf. Daryl whined at him pitifully. “No, that's not going to work on me.” 

Daryl huffed and rolled onto his side, offering his injured shoulder to the human. As soon as Rick passed the sanitized needle into his skin and fur, he let out a pained yowl.

“Quit bein a baby!” Rick growled with a shake of his head. He got halfway done before the large wolf sat up and began nipping at his wrist with whines and whimpers. “Would you-”

With a sudden woosh, the black fur was gone and Rick was kneeling between the legs of a tall, broad shouldered, messy dark haired man with steel blue eyes. His hands were on the man's lightly furred chest, needle embedded in his slightly tanned skin. He blinked, lips parted in shock and cheeks flushing pink from the man's lack of dress. The front door suddenly slammed open and another wolf stood in the doorway, growling and fangs glistening in the sunlight. The wolf snarled and lunged for Rick. The farmer yelled in shock and scrambled away from the naked man. 

“Paul! Wait!” Daryl reached out, grabbing Paul's shoulders before he could reach Rick. Paul continued to snarl and growl at the man until he could smell that Daryl was alright. He whined and turned to lick at his mate's cheek. “'m alright... really. He was just helpin me.” 

Rick sat up, watching the man talk and pet the other wolf. His heart was racing, eyes wide and wild. He'd only ever been terrified three times in his life; the day of his wedding, the day Carl was born and the night he received the call that Lori and Carl were at the hospital. Having stared into those blue eyes flashing red and those silver teeth glinting wetly, he'd seen his life flash before his eyes. How this other man had been able to calm the raging wolf, Rick would probably never know. He swallowed thickly and stood up.

“I... uh... I take it you two know each other.”

The other man and the wolf both turned toward him. The man stood slowly. “This is Paul... he's my... well... we wanna be mates, but... 'm already promised to another.”

Rick stared at him. Had he somehow stumbled into a Romeo and Juliette situation. “... Promised to another?”

“Yeah... the alpha of mah pack. He chose me ta be his Omega... his mate.” Daryl looked down, hand lightly petting across Paul's ears. 

The farmer looked between the two. “So... you two are from different packs?” He'd always had a soft spot for sad, romantic stories and his heart ached for them. He sighed and reached up to scratch the back of his head. He looked back up at them, watching Daryl kneel back down and nuzzle into the other wolf's fur. Yup. He was going to end up helping them. 

 

Deep in the forest, hours away from Rick's farm and near the waterfall was the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary consisted of a large cave system in the side of the mountain and hidden by a thick cluster of trees. At the mouth of the cave, a black, muscular alpha wolf paced back and forth. He was very mean looking, large paws made for pinning and smacking smaller wolves around. He growled, ears down against his head in anger and tail swishing impatiently. A smaller, gray wolf approached him and he growled. 

'Any sign of him, Dwight?'

'Uh... no, alpha, but-'

The alpha's large paw lashed out, catching on the wolf's shoulder and pinning him down. He growled fiercely. 'Then why have you returned?!'

'H-He was seen yesterday, alpha! One of the pups saw him in the neutral zone with that alpha from the Hilltop pack!' Dwight whined in pain, shivering and shaking under the alpha's paw. 

Negan growled and straightened up. He kept Dwight under his paw. 'My future mate... with another alpha?!' He lifted his head to the sky, letting out a furious howl. The wolves down below all look up at him. He let Dwight up. 'Get the others... we need to go pay Hilltop a visit.' He growled and stalked away, leaving Dwight to limp toward off the rock. Not a few minutes later, Negan was leading four other large alphas through the trees toward the Hilltop pack. 

The Hilltop was on the other side of the creek. Like the Sanctuary wolves, they lived in a cave system under a cliff. They were led by a cowardly alpha named Gregory. Negan had been terrorizing Gregory for years, often kidnapping any omegas as soon as they presented, so the Hilltop mostly consisted of betas and weak alphas. However, knowing that Daryl had somehow met an alpha from this pack, Negan decided it was time to take care of them once and for all. When they arrived, the betas all cowered and bowed as Negan passed them. He stopped at the mouth of the cave as Gregory, a graying white wolf, and an auburn female alpha came out to greet him.

He growled. 'Gregory... I believe you have something of mine.'

They weak alpha whined softly, head bowed a bit. 'Whatever do you mean, Negan?'

Negan growled and snapped at Gregory's ear. 'DO NOT PLAY COY WITH ME! MY OMEGA, DARYL!'

Gregory whined, lowering himself to his belly. 'H-He's not here! I've never even see him!'

'He's been seen with one of your alphas! And now he's missing! So he's either here, or they've run off!' He snapped at Gregory's ears again, only to have his snout smacked by the auburn female. He growled and stepped back.

The female growled back, stepping in front of Gregory. 'We have not seen your omega. Now leave.'

'I do not take orders from a female!' 

Five other alphas came out of the cave, snarling and growling as they came to back up the female alpha. 

'Gregory is no longer leader of this pack, I am.' The female stood proud and tall, eyes daring Negan to challenge her. 

Negan looked between the six alphas. '… You have until the next full moon. If my omega hasn't returned... we'll be back... and we'll destroy you.'

Maggie growled. 'We shall see.' She waited until Negan and his alphas were far out of ear shot and turned to the others. 'Find Jesus.' They howled and took off into the trees.

 

“How'd ya find me?” Daryl asked, swinging slowly on Rick's front porch swing. He was dressed in loose sweat pants and one of Rick's sweaters. Paul sat next to him in a similar state of dress, holding his hand tightly. 

“I followed your scent as far as I could, which wasn't very far.” Paul tightened his hold on Daryl's hand, swallowing thickly. The memory of hearing Daryl's howl of pain and then smelling his blood, but not being able to find him was painful. “So, I went into town and eavesdropped on some conversations, heard a rumor that the crazy farmer, Rick Grimes, had himself a new pet. I decided to check it out. Your scent was weak, but I could smell you. Just as I was about to come knock on the door, I heard you whimpering and whining. I thought he was hurting you.” He sighed softly and laid his head on Daryl's shoulder. “I'm so glad your safe. I was worried that hunter had gotten you.”

Daryl tilted his head, laying it on Paul's and breathing in his scent deeply. He whined softly. “I missed ya.”

Paul smiled. “I missed you, too.”

“... Negan's probably searchin fer me. I ain't ever been gone this long b'fore.”

The alpha tensed at the mere mention of the name. He'd been so worried about Daryl, he'd completely forgotten about Negan. “Shit...” He sat up. If Negan finds out Daryl had been seeing him, he'll attack the rest of his pack. 

Daryl looked at him. “What?”

“I've been gone from the pack for two days searching for you.”

“Negan don't know about us. He has no reason ta attack yer pack.” Daryl gently pulled Paul back to him. “Don't leave me, Paul.”

Paul looked up at his mate and smiled. “Never.” He leaned in and kissed Daryl gently.

 

Paul traveled back to his pack after Daryl fell asleep. The atmosphere was tense as he padded through the caves. Normally, even at this time of night, everyone was play fighting or greeting him. He turned a corner and nearly ran into the auburn female, Maggie. 

'Maggie... what happened? Where is everyone?'

She growled at him. 'Where's the omega?'

'What?' Paul tensed. She couldn't possibly mean Daryl. He hadn't told anyone about them. He couldn't risk Negan finding out and punishing Daryl and the pack.

'I can smell him on you, Jesus! Where is he?' Maggie growled, stalking closer to him. Two other alphas came up beside her, both growling just as viciously. 'You're putting the pack in danger by seeing him and hiding him!'

'I-I'm not hiding him!' Paul looked between the three. '… Yes. We were seeing each other... we had a fight and he got hurt. I've been searching for him since.'

Maggie stared him in the eye. She knew he was hiding something else, but she left it alone. 'We'll help you look.'

'Maggie... please...' Paul whined, stepping closer to her. 'You can't return him to Negan. You don't know what Negan will do to him once they're mated.'

Maggie nodded to the other two alphas to leave them alone. When the two alphas were gone, she stepped closer to Paul, lowering her head soothingly. 'We won't. I want him to help us take Negan down. He's Negan's future mate, surely he knows some secrets.'

Paul whined softly, nudging her nose with his in gratitude. 'Thank you.' His heart felt light. Daryl would be safe.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN AMAZING CHAPTER!

When Paul woke the next morning and made his way out of the cave, all the alphas and betas growled and nipped at his paws. He growled back, but didn't attack anyone. He wondered what was happening as he stepped out of the cave and stretched on the grass. It couldn't be his scent. It wasn't unusual for him to smell like humans, as he was often in their company. Daryl's scent had faded by now, so that couldn't be it, either. A few pups bounded over to him and he played with them, playfully nipping their ears and nudging them with his nose. 

A female beta shoved him away with her shoulder, growling at him viciously. She herded the pups away; they whined, not wanting to go with her, but a nip to their legs had them following her orders. Paul watched them go. What was happening? He turned his head, ears up as several alphas walked over. 

'You're no longer welcome here, Jesus... you are considered a traitor for laying with an enemy omega.' 

Paul growled. 'Daryl is not an enemy omega, Will. He was forced into his position.'

'That doesn't matter. Because of your recklessness, Negan is coming down harder on us.' Will stepped closer, getting very close to Paul's face. 

'Maggie won't let him do anything to us.' Paul's heckles raised. He could smell the alpha's urge for violence and blood. He wasn't willing to fight, however. There was no need to fight amongst each other when they had a far more dangerous enemy on the other side of the creek. 

'Maggie is weak.. she's not even from our pack! She was an outsider raised by a widow omega.' Will nipped at Paul's snout viciously, earning a pained whine from Paul. Paul stepped back, bringing his paw up to try to rub away the sting. 'You are to leave and never return! If you do, I'll kill you myself!'

Paul snarled. 'I will not leave my home! This is my pack! And after Negan is taken care of, I'm bringing Daryl here!'

'Just try it! I'll kill you and make him mine!'

Paul let out a howl and lunged at Will. No one threatens his mate like that! Fur flew through the air. Growls and yips drew onlookers from the treeline and inside the cave. Blood covered the grass below and turned Paul's light brown fur a dark red color. Teeth latched onto his neck and he snarled, the claws of his hind legs digging into Will's hips. His teeth caught into the dark brown wolf's ear, slicing fur and skin off. Will howled in pain, jaws releasing Paul's neck and shoving him away with his back legs. They panted, blood dripping from their fangs and lips. A growl continued to rumble in Paul's chest. 

'One last warning, Jesus... get out of this forest... and never come back.' Will snarled, stepping closer to the other wolf. He two alphas behind him stepped closer as well. 

'I will give you the same answer as last time... this is my home... I'm not leaving it. And I won't let you kill me... Daryl needs me.' Paul growled back, spreading his front paws to prepare for more fighting.

'Then I guess he'll die without you!' Will howled and the three wolves pounced on Paul.

'ENOUGH!' Maggie jumped down from the cliff, fangs and claws latching onto one wolf and sending him flying with a mighty thrust of her jaw. 

Will turned on her, latching his fangs onto her shoulder. She snarled and kicked her paws into his stomach, claws catching on fur and skin. Blood now covered the entire area, permeating the air with its iron stench. Paul pinned the last alpha down with his massive paws, teeth latched onto the back of his neck. Maggie pinned Will down. 

'Will! This is the wrong time for your self righteous ways! I AM ALPHA!' She snarled, putting more pressure on the bite in his shoulder. He whined. 'I don't care for your attitude! If this is how you want to live, you can go be Negan's little bitch!' She pushed off him and turned to the rest of the pack. 'We have one week until the full moon! That's one week to band together and come up with a plan to take Negan and his alpha army down! Jesus is a part of this pack, and if he believes Daryl needs protection, then he's damn well going to get it whether any of you like it or not!' She turned to Paul. 'I wish to meet him. Can you take me to him?'

Paul growled at Will as the alpha struggled to get up. 'Should you really be leaving the forest right now?'

'Dante will be in charge.' The auburn wolf turned to the midnight black wolf nearby. He bowed his head respectfully, ears back, showing his submission. 'Let's go.' She gave one last snarl to Will before following Paul away from the pack.

 

Daryl was laying on his side in a sun spot on the porch, a yellowing cone around his neck and a fresh bandage around his shoulder. He huffed in annoyance, a soft groan leaving his heaving chest. His ears were down, glaring at the farmer's back while he tended to his garden. 

“Huff and puff all you want, Daryl. That cone is not coming off.” Rick looked over his shoulder at the wolf. Daryl groaned again, rolling onto his back, legs folded to his sides. “I'm not giving you a belly rub, Daryl.” Rick stood up, taking his gloves off and patting the dirt off his blue jeans. “You're cute, but not that cute.” He walked up to the porch and leaned on the railing, staring down at the large black wolf on his porch. He couldn't see Daryl's face with the cone on the way. He chuckled and reached down, patting Daryl's chest. “How about some apple juice?”

Daryl immediately rolled back onto his side and got up on his feet, tail wagging excitedly. He loved Rick's apple juice! It was just the right amount of sweet and appley and he couldn't get enough of it! He padded across the porch for the front door as Rick opened it, but misjudged and bumped into the door jam. He whined, nose throbbing. Rick chuckled and gently nudged him to the left. He stepped in, head shaking to try to dislodged the cone. 

“That's not going to work. You've tried it already.” Rick patted the wolf's side as he passed him to go into the kitchen. “Are you going to shift to drink this or should I put it in a bowl?”

Daryl looked up at Rick with an intense stare, as if to say 'I'm not a domesticated dog!' Rick shook his head and got down two glasses. He turned and took the cone off from around the wolf's neck, blushing a bit when the wolf shifted into the handsome man. He set the cone on the counter, smirking at Daryl's deathly glare at it. Daryl got dressed while Rick poured them both some apple juice. He turned to the man sitting on his kitchen floor and handed him the glass, chuckling when Daryl immediately began lapping at the liquid. He leaned against the counter, sipping from his own glass. Daryl was about half way through his glass, starting to whine because his tongue couldn't reach it, when his head shot up. His ears popped out, straight up and at alert. 

“Daryl? What is it?”

“Blood... I smell blood.”

Rick tensed and set his glass down. A sudden, urgent rapping at his front door had him tensing even more. 

“Paul!” Daryl shot up off the floor, dropping the glass. It shattered on the tile floor, but he ignored it, racing down the hall to the front door. 

“Daryl! Wait!” Rick chased after him, but Daryl yanked the front door open. Rick stopped behind him, staring down at the auburn and light brown wolves, bleeding and curled up on his front porch.

Daryl whined pitifully and knelt down, he crawled to the two wolves, reaching to gently pull the light brown wolf onto his lap. “Paul... what happened, alpha..?”

Rick knelt down to the auburn wolf, gently stroking his fingers through the fur on her head. “Looks like they got in a fight...”

Daryl looked up at the farmer. “Can ya help them?”

“I'll do what I can, but Paul looks pretty bad. I might have to call a vet-”

“Ya can't! People can't know about us! There's already so few of us!”

Rick shook his head. “Let's get them inside for now.” He gently picked the large female up, grunting under her weight, and brought her into the house. Daryl did the same for Paul, following Rick inside and laying him on the floor in the living room. Rick walked to the front door and peered across his front yard. A glint of light at the treeline made him frown. He shut the door, and locked it. “Daryl... help me lock the windows and shut the curtains.”

Daryl looked up from petting Paul's side. “What fer?”

“I think we're bein watched.” Rick whispered, walking across the floor to the windows. 

Daryl growled softly. He stood and walked to the other window, locking it and shutting the curtains. “Might be them hunters that shot me.”

Rick nodded. “If they followed Paul and the other wolf here, then they'll probably be back tonight when we're least expecting them.”

Together, they got the house locked down. Rick set to work on Paul first. He wanted the wolf to shift, it would be easier to tend to his wounds then, but Daryl said Paul was too weak. Once Paul was taken care of, he turned to the female wolf. He reached with a wet rag to wipe the blood away, but she woke and growled at him. 

“Easy, girl... I won't hurt y-”

She stood and shifted, her bare body covered in blood. “I am no 'girl'! I am an alpha, and I will not let some human touch me!”

Rick blushed and stood up, hands out in submission. “Alright, I'm sorry... would you like to tend to your wounds yourself?” He handed her the rag. “I'll... just... go get you some clothes.” He turned and left the room with a shake of his head. Between Daryl, Paul and now this woman, he was going to run out of clothes. 

Daryl stared at Maggie unabashedly. “Who are you?” He looked down at Paul's head in his lap, fingers petting through his fur. “What were ya doin wit Paul?”

Maggie used the rag to wipe the blood from her shoulder and side. “Paul and I come from the same pack. I am Hilltop's new alpha. An alpha led two others and attacked Paul for being with you... I stopped the fight, but Paul was badly injured. We barely made it here before collapsing.”

Daryl tensed, fingers gripping the fur at Paul's neck. Paul had been attacked just for being with him? He whined softly, ears falling to his head. He knew he should've put a stop to them seeing each other. He was to be Negan's mate. He was to bear Negan's pups and submit himself to the alpha's every will. It was what he's been raised to do all his life. His emotions didn't matter. His opinions didn't matter. He was an omega. An omega's only job was to keep the alpha happy. Tears pricked at his eyes. He'd let himself fall in love, and now Paul was paying the price for it.

Maggie stared down at the omega. She walked up to him and knelt down. “Hey...” She put a hand on his shoulder. “He's gonna be fine. Jesus is one of the strongest alphas I know. We practically grew up together.” She leaned closer, offering her comforting scent to the omega. “We're not gonna let Negan have you.” 

Daryl leaned into her neck, breathing in her scent to calm himself. He tilted his head. Her scent was familiar... like something he smelt in a dream. She seemed just as confused, turning her face to press her nose into his hair. She leaned back, tilting her head to look in his eyes. 

“Do we know each other?” She whispered. 

Daryl blinked, eyes squinting a bit. “I don't... think so...”

“Have you always been part of the Sanctuary pack?”

“... Nah... Negan says I was adopted... mah parents were killed by some other wolf.” Daryl looked back down at Paul. “Been learnin ta be the perfect mate fer him all mah life.”

She leaned into get another whiff of him. “You smell like.... winter.”

“Mah pack was up north... I 'member it used ta always snow. S'why I got thicker fur.”

Her eyes widened. “Daryl... I remember you now. We used to play together in the snow. I have a scar on my hind quarter from when you bit me a bit too hard.”

Daryl tilted his head at her, eyes searching her's. “... Mags..?”

Maggie smiled brightly. “Yes!” It'd been forever since anyone had called her that. The only people she remembered calling her that were her father and another pup she used to play with. She'd searched for him after the destruction of their home, but she'd been unable to find him. She'd wondered, lost, alone and cold for days, barely able to feed herself. Jesus' mother had found her and brought her to Hilltop. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him tightly. 

Daryl breathed her in deeply, memories flashing through his mind of freshly fallen snow, hopping through the snow and chasing her auburn tail. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered all the blood, frightening howls and the sounds of tearing flesh. He remembered her whining and yipping for him when teeth latched onto his scruff and carried him away. His entire pack had been slaughtered. His brother had tried protecting him, but the larger wolf had won the battle. Negan... Negan had killed his brother. A growl rose in his chest as he held the female alpha close. Paul roused between them, whining softly and licking at the dried blood on his snout. 

Negan was going to pay.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yay!

Night fell quickly. Paul was barely able to move. He'd lost quite a bit of blood and had a large gash in his left hind quarter. Daryl tended to his every need while Maggie watched out of the window wearing an old sun dress that barely reached her thighs. She'd known one of the Hilltop wolves had followed them, but Paul was severely injured, leaning against her for support. She'd been unable to approach the spy. By now, the wolf had probably made it to Negan. She sighed and turned away from the window. 

“We have to do somethin.” She said and knelt down next to the two wolves in front of the fireplace. 

Daryl lifted his head, ears forward at alert. Paul groaned softly, nuzzling further into Daryl's neck. Daryl laid his head over Paul's, whining softly. He knew they needed to do something. They needed to find a way to take care of Negan. He just didn't know what. He's seen Negan in a fight. He's killed other alphas just play fighting. While he's never lifted a paw to Daryl, or forcefully mated him during one of his heats, Daryl knew he was capable of it. When another alpha had tried mounting Daryl during a heat, Negan had shredded him, left him bleeding and broken to bleed out and drown in his own blood. 

Maggie stared at them. “Come on, you two... we only have a week before Negan makes a move!”

Daryl knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to let Negan mate him, so long as the alpha promised to leave the Hilltop pack alone. He closed his eyes, breathing in Paul's scent while he still could. 

Rick watched them from the door way, a cup of coffee in hand. He had a bad feeling in his gut. It was the same feeling he'd had the night Lori and Carl had been mauled and killed. The three wolves in his living room were in the midst of a war and he didn't know what to do to help them other than offer them a safe place. He took a sip with a sigh. How long would the safety last?

 

Negan paced. Daryl's next heat was only a week away. He'd intended to mate the omega during this heat. It was hard to do that when the omega wasn't around! He growled, glaring at the bed of furs and grass he'd been putting together just for Daryl. He'd never tell anyone, but he loved the omega. Daryl had caught his eye from the day he'd presented. The wolf was different from other omegas. He was vicious, fought like an alpha, but was gentle and caring like an omega. He was the perfect mate for Negan. 

He was slipping away. 

The alpha growled and left the little den and walked through the cave. He stepped outside, glaring down at the other alphas and omegas eating or playing. He lowered himself to his stomach, head on his paws as he watched them, briefly imagining his own pups beating the shit out of the weaker pups. Daryl would be laying next to him, carrying their next set of pups. His beautiful omega... 

'Negan...'

Negan growled and lifted his head to look at the Hilltop spy, watching him limp up the steep hill of the rock. 'What?'

'… I've found him.'

Negan's was up before the words completely processed. 'Where?'

'A little farm to the south just past the creek.'

The alpha's heart raced. 'Is he safe?'

'Yes. The alpha he's been seeing and the new Hilltop pack leader are there as well.'

Negan growled. 'Get the others...' He jumped off the rock. It was time to get his omega back.

 

Rick shot up in bed when the howls from the forest made his cows and chickens start lowing and clucking in fear. It was in the dead of the night and he groaned. Negan and his pack must be here. He quickly got out of bed, pulling his jeans and boots on. He grabbed his rifle from the closet and hurried downstairs. Maggie was at the front door, growling and scratching the wood. Daryl and Paul were still curled together on the carpet, though it seemed like Paul was trying to get up. He reached down to pat Maggie's head. She stopped and looked up at him expectantly. 

“Easy...” He hushed her and went into the living room. He peeked out of a curtain. He saw the wolves running up to the house, about ten or twelve of them. “Shit...” Maggie whined and jumped up on the window sill with her front paws. Her tail wagged excitedly, so he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “I take it that's not Negan.”

She dropped back down and padded across the hard wood to the front door, claws clicking on the floor. He followed her and opened the door, watching her run out and greet the pack. He'd never been around so many wolves at one time. It was terrifying as they all rushed into his house, claws digging into his floor and carpet. He sighed. He'd just had his hardwood refurbished, too. He ran a hand through his hair as he shut the door once the last wolf was in. 

Maggie shifted and pulled the dress on. “I'm sorry, Rick. Before Jesus and I left, I told Dante to follow the trail I left for him if I wasn't back by night fall. I couldn't leave them alone without Jesus or I to protect them.” 

Rick nodded in understanding. “This Negan sounds like a bad man, I understand you wanting to protect them.” He looked around at the vast color and sizes of wolves and puppies, some on the carpet and others on the furniture, curled together and playing. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his bare chest. This was his life now. His farm was now a werewolf reserve. He smiled a bit. He was okay with it.

 

Negan stopped at the edge of the farm. His eyes watched the Hilltop pack run into the house with a growl. There was no way he could attack now. His pack paced and whined restlessly behind him. He would have to think of another way to draw Daryl out. As he turned away from the farm house to head back to the den, he began to plan just how to do that. 

 

“Look at all them wolves in that there house, Joe.”

Joe smirked, looking through the scope of his rifle as the wolves ran through the door. “Yeah, I see 'em. If we can kill them all, just imagine all the money we'll get by selling all that fur.” The two men next to him smirked and chuckled gleefully. “We just have to draw that farmer away.”

“How 'r we gonna do that, Joe?”

Joe smirked, lowering his rifle. “That man is Rick Grimes, ex sheriff's deputy. Years ago, his pregnant wife and only son were mauled by a werewolf. If he thinks them wolves is killin his cattle, he might just kick them out... or leave the farm altogether.”

“So... we kill his cattle?”

“And make it look like the wolves are doing it.” Joe reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hunting knife. “Can't have a farm if you don't have animals, can you?”

 

A couple days passed. The wolves certainly made themselves at home. They came and left the house as they pleased. They were respectful, however, eating their kills outside instead of getting blood and guts all over Rick's floor. They also did their business outside, which Rick greatly appreciated. Jesus was up and about now, though he didn't go far from Daryl. Many times, Rick caught them cuddling, or even making out in some room of the house. 

Rick wakes up just a bit after dawn. It was the latest he'd slept in since before Lori was killed. He stared up at the ceiling, ears picking up the sounds of the wolves playing downstairs. He sighed softly, bringing a hand up to rub over his eyes and cheek. He sat up as the door opened and Daryl stepped in. 

“... Ya should come see this.”

The farmer frowned and got up slowly. He didn't bother to wait until Daryl was out of the room to get dressed. The wolf tended to just walk into whatever room he wanted. Privacy obviously wasn't a priority amongst the wolves. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt and followed Daryl downstairs. He pulled his boots on as Daryl opened the front door. The puppies were chasing each other in the front yard. He spotted Maggie and Dante in the distance, walking the perimeter as they did several times a day and at night. Maggie was a strict leader, she made sure people took shifts in watching for Negan's pack.

He followed Daryl down to the chicken coop where Paul was leaning against the fence. “What's goin on?”

Paul looked up and bit his bottom lip nervously. “Half your chickens have been mutilated.”

Rick's eyes widened. He hurried to the coop and opened the side door. He stared in horror at the inside. Feathers and blood covered the walls and floor. He'd had twelve chicken and four chicks. The chicks were alright, hiding under his prized bird, Betsy. The other six chickens were all in the nests like nothing happened. Two of his roosters were dead, the other two were clucking away in the yard. The farmer stumbled back from the coop. “W-What happened..?”

“Daryl caught a coyote early this morning.” Paul whispered. “It must've got in sometime in the middle of the night.”

Rick turned to them. “You're telling me.. that out of the fifteen or so wolves I have on this farm... a coyote snuck past all of you and killed half my chickens?!” 

Paul and Daryl looked at each other. “Not all of us have been outside, Rick. In fact, Maggie's pretty strict that we stay inside at night if we're not doing guard duty.”

Rick scoffed. “That's no excuse! How do I know there was even a coyote?! Maybe you wolves got to my chickens! What's next!? My pigs? Cattle? Are you going to dig up my carrots and potatoes!?” 

Daryl growled. “Now yer jus bein unfair! We don't go after farm animals!”

“Yeah! Sure you don't! I used ta be a cop, Daryl! I got calls out to farms all the time for mauled animals!” Rick stepped closer, getting into Daryl and Paul's personal space. “You wolves are all the same!” He pushed past them, Paul giving a soft pained whine when he stumbled from the force of Rick's shoulder against his. 

Daryl reached out and steadied the alpha. Paul leaned against him as they watched the farmer storm back into the house. They sighed and looked at each other. 

“We should do something.” Paul whispered. 

Daryl nodded. “I'll talk ta Maggie. Yer still healin, so you go lay down.” He gently nudged Paul toward the farm house. Paul gave him a look before limping away. Daryl watched him go and made sure he makes it into the house before turning toward the coop. He stepped behind it and removed his clothes. He shifted, landing on four paws. He took one last look at the farm house and gave a soft whine.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, ya'll!

The alphas of the Sanctuary growled and nipped at Daryl's heels as he passed. Daryl held his head eye, ignoring the alphas and pups as they watched him walk up to the cliff Negan stood on. Negan stared down at him, trying to contain his excitement at his omegas return. Daryl was considered a traitor amongst them, but Negan didn't care. He couldn't wait to show Daryl the den he'd made for them. Daryl let out a yip of pain when an alpha bit down a bit too hard on his back hind leg. Negan jumped down and pinned the alpha to the ground with a large paw on his neck. 

'How dare you?!' Negan snarled. 'That is my omega! Your future Queen! You will treat him with respect!' The alpha whimpered, claws digging into the dirt to get away. Negan bit down on his ear in punishment, taking flesh and fur with his fangs as he pulled away. 

Daryl stepped back as Negan turned to him. He kept his eyes to the forest floor, not daring to look his future mate in the eye. His heart raced with fear. His chest ached for Paul's comforting scent. He wanted to turn and run back to the farm, but his place was here in the Sanctuary pack. His heat was mere days away. He'd been raised to be Negan's mate. It was all he knew. 

'Come, my Daryl.' Negan purred softly. He led Daryl up to the cave. 'We will be out momentarily! Someone fetch something for my omega to eat!' 

Daryl let out a soft whine.... and followed Negan inside. 

 

Paul stepped down off the porch, eyes searching the farm for Daryl's form. It'd been several hours since he last saw his beautiful omega and he was beginning to worry. He whined softly, bringing a hand up to run through his long hair. He saw Maggie and Dante walking back up from the perimeter and approached them. 

“Either of you seen Daryl?”

Maggie shook her head. “No, not since this morning.” Dante shifted nervously next to her and she looked at him. “Dante..?”

“He left for the forest hours ago.” The alpha whispered.

Paul's eyes widened. “Alone?” Dante nodded and Paul's chest ached. “... He's returned to Negan.”

Maggie looked down, her own chest aching for the omega. “But why? We were going to protect him.”

“... It's all he knows. He's been trained all his life to be Negan's mate. With his heat only a few days away, he believes he must bond with Negan.” Paul whispered. He stumbled back against the porch and sat heavily on the porch steps. He'd hoped Daryl would finally mate with him, be his forever and build a family together. Tears pricked at his eyes. “Why...? Was our love not strong enough..?”

“Paul... Paul!” Maggie knelt in front of him. “We can get him back. You said his heat isn't for a few days, we can still take Negan down.”

Paul whimpered. “How? These alphas... they are not fighters... Negan has an army...”

Maggie whimpered back, tears building. “We'll find something out. I promise you. We'll get Daryl back... you two will be together.” She wrapped her arms around her pack mate, hand petting his hair. “... We'll think of something.” She whispered as he sobbed into her shoulder. 

 

Daryl stared down at the nest Negan had built him to bear their children in, and he hated it. He swallowed thickly. He didn't want to be here, but it was his place. Perhaps he would grow to love Negan. 

'Rest up, my omega. Your heat is nearly upon us, and you will need your strength.' Negan whispered, gently nudging Daryl to the nest. 

Daryl whined softly and stepped onto the nest. He circled the furs a few times before curling up, tail around himself. Negan waited for him to settle before curling up around him and growling softly with content. Daryl remained tense for sometime. He was unused to having someone other than Paul curl up around him. Negan was large and hot. He rested his head across the back of Daryl's neck, a presence of authority.

'I'm so happy you've returned to me, Daryl.' He nipped at Daryl's ear playfully. 'I promise I'll be a good alpha for you. I won't ever hurt you, my beautiful omega. I want you to be happy.'

Daryl lifted his head, intending to tell Negan that he would be happier with another alpha; but, he bit his tongue. Instead, he gave Negan a gentle lick to his snout. 'Serving you and bearin yer pups will make me happy.' He laid his head back down, allowing Negan to groom him. 

A young alpha brought in a rabbit and dropped it by the nest before leaving. Negan nudged Daryl gently. 'Feed, my omega.' 

Daryl pulled the rabbit closer and feasted on it, groaning with content at the taste of the meat and blood on his tongue. Negan watched him affectionately, continuing to groom along Daryl's back and tail. Once the omega finished eating, Negan gently licked away the blood and flesh from Daryl's snout. Although Daryl enjoyed the attention, he wished it was Paul. 

 

Rick watched Paul and Maggie pace on the porch. Both wolves were in deep thought. The sun was falling below the horizon, leaving the sky a deep orange and light purple. The farmer had overheard that Daryl had left, returning to Negan's side. He'd scoffed and shook his head, but he worried for the wolf. Daryl was sweet and sassy, he was tough, but he didn't deserve to be forced into an unwanted relationship. He'd seen Daryl and Paul together. Their love was true and pure. 

Cows lowing drew the farmer's attention. He stepped out onto the porch with Maggie and Paul who's attentions were also drawn to the prairie where the cows had been released into that morning. The three left the porch and walked down the gravel drive. Two of Rick's cows had been mutilated and three men were in the process of killing a third. Rick stared in shock. Maggie and Paul shifted and jumped over the fence. Rick picked up the clothes. He'd learned by now that it was always good to have clothes on hand in case a wolf shifted.

“Hey!” Rick yelled. He climbed over the fence and ran toward them, Maggie and Paul following him. The two wolves lunged at the men, fangs latching onto their wrists with the knives and making them cry out in pain. “Why are you doing this?” Rick asked as the wolves dropped back down to his sides. 

Joe glared at him. “We want the wolves!”

Maggie growled, stepping forward protectively. Rick reached down to soothe her. “You can try, but... I guarantee you won't get very far.” 

Paul whined and looked at Rick, eyes sparkling with an idea. Rick nodded and the wolf shifted into a man, taking the clothes Rick offered him. He got dressed quickly and approached the three men. “I have an offer for you.”

Joe eyed the man, not shocked at all that a wolf just shifted into a man right before his eyes. “... I'm listening.”

“There is a pack of wolves that have been reigning terror on us for some time now. I will lead you to them, you can kill as many as you want, except for one... my mate. In return, I ask that you leave this farm and the wolves on it alone.” 

Joe stared the three down. “... As many as we want?”

“Except for one... and you'll leave this farm and the animals and wolves on it alone.” Paul repeated. “Do we have a deal?” He wanted to rip this man's throat out for shooting his precious omega, but they needed these werewolf hunters. 

Joe smirked and reached out to shake Paul's hand. “Deal.”

Paul shook his hand. “We leave at first light.”

“Why not now?” Rick asked. 

“Wolves have good eye sight at night. But in the early morning, they're mostly still asleep.” Paul looked to Maggie to make sure she approved this idea. Her tail was wagging, muscles tense... she was ready for battle. “Bring your best weapons and traps. We'll set up a perimeter so if any try to run, we'll catch them.”

 

In the middle of the night, Daryl woke to an ache in his lower back and hips. His whole body felt on fire and he let out a whine, waking the alpha curled up against him. The alpha lifted his head and scented the air. He growled softly, tail wagging with excitement. His omega's heat was early. 

 

Paul and Maggie kept low to the ground, peering through the trees at the sleeping wolves at the mouth of the cave. Paul had only been here once when he'd followed Daryl home. He was surprised he even remembered how to get here. Rick, Joe and his men were near by, setting up traps and preparing for the battle. Maggie had left Dante in charge at the farm. Rick knelt beside them. 

“Joe's got some smoke bombs. We can throw one into the cave and get the upper hand on them.” Rick whispered. 

Maggie and Paul looked at him, eyes glowing red in the early morning light. They went over the plan again. Maggie and Paul would attack the two wolves on guard and try to keep things quiet. Rick, Joe and his men would come out. They would enter the cave, using the smoke grenades to keep the advantage on their side. Paul and Rick would search for Daryl while Maggie stayed with Joe and his men to help take out the alpha army. 

“Alright... let's get to it.” Rick said. 

Maggie and Paul growled and pushed through the bushes carefully. They kept low to the ground, sneaking up the steep slope of the rock. When they were close enough, they pounced the two guard wolves, fangs digging into their jugulars. The two wolves gurgled and slumped to the bloody rock below. Rick and the other four hunters all came out and stepped up to the cave. Maggie and Joe went in first. As soon as Rick heard the sound of the smoke bomb, he nudged Paul and they ran in. Paul followed his nose, quickly locating Daryl's scent. He froze. Rick passed him and stopped when he noticed Paul wasn't following him. 

“Paul, what is it?”

Paul whined, ears going down against his head. Daryl's in heat.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUB-CON IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Also lots of sex
> 
> Also, I know I said I would try to make the chapters longer, so... that's not happening. I'm sorry I'm such a liar *sobs*

Daryl moaned softly, back arching and fingers gripping the furs under him as Negan's fingers gently breached him. He panted and whined, head pressing against the fur. He swallowed thickly, eyes shut tightly as he tried to imagine it was Paul behind him and not the aggressive alpha leader of the Sanctuary pack. Negan was being oddly gentle with him, kissing up his back and nipping at his shoulders and neck, but not biting down to bond them. 

Negan purred softly. “You feel ready.” He whispered into Daryl's ear, nipping the lobe affectionately. “I'm so ready to make you mine.”

The omega swallowed thickly, letting out a soft whine. He gripped the furs tighter as Negan's fingers pulled out. He expected Negan's cock at his hole next, but moaned out loudly when instead Negan's tongue pushed in. And, oh, it felt so good! He whined and trembled as the hot, wet appendage wriggled and thrust in and out. Negan growled, gripping Daryl's cheeks tightly to keep him open, nose pressing into sweaty skin and beard scratching. 

“P-Please...” Daryl whined, spreading his legs wider. He needed more. His mind was blank. All he knew was he needed an alpha cock in him, splitting him open and burying seed inside. 

“As you wish, my beautiful omega.” Negan sat up, licking Daryl's slick from his lips. He growled, wrapping a hand around himself and starting to push forward. 

“NO!” Paul snarled as he ran in. 

Negan froze and looked over. He growled at the other alpha. Daryl looked over as well, eyes glazed over from his heat. He blinked in confusion. Paul panted, staring at the two on the nest. 

“Daryl.... I beg you... don't let him mate you.” Paul stepped closer. “We can be together... we'll live on the farm with Rick and Maggie and the others. You don't have to be with him.”

“Daryl is mine!” Negan growled, gripping the omega's hips tightly. 

Daryl whined and squirmed, trying to dislodged the alpha on top of him. “Paul...” 

Negan let out a howl and bent over, he thrust in and sank his teeth into the back of Daryl's neck, bonding them together. Daryl screamed in pain, hips jolting at the sudden intrusion.

“NO!” Paul lunged forward, body shifting. He sank his teeth into Negan's shoulder and yanked on him, dislodging him from Daryl's body. 

They tumbled to the ground, growling and snarling, biting at legs and jugulars. Rick ran into the little den and stared at the two wolves fighting on the ground. Daryl was sitting up, covering his body with a fur blanket. All around them howling, growling, snarling and gun fire echoed in the cave system. Rick brought his rifle up, aiming at the larger black wolf, but they were moving so fast and vicious, he couldn't fire. 

Maggie ran in next to him. “Daryl! We need to go! The other wolves are running.” She reached forward and grabbed Daryl's wrist, helping him up. He kept the fur close to his body. 

“W-What about Paul?” 

“He'll be fine! We need to go!” Maggie pulled him out of the den. “Rick! Let's go!”

Rick growled and fired off a shot. Paul jolted back when the bullet landed in Negan's right hind quarter. “Paul! Come on!”

Paul growled and turned, following the three out of the cave. Negan let out a furious howl as they jumped down from the rock and ran into the forest. Joe and his men were piling up bodies in the back of the truck. It seemed a few alphas had gotten away, other were trapped or dead. 

“DARYL!” Negan's pained scream echoed out of the cave and into the trees, scaring off birds and other critters.

 

The farm house is quiet when they arrive. Joe and his men kept up their end of the deal and left the farm alone. Maggie greets Dante with a lick to his snout. Rick opens the door to let them in. Daryl's heat was intense, waking other alphas. Paul growls at them, leading Daryl up the stairs and into one of the extra bedrooms. He shut the door and turned to Daryl and swallowed thickly. The omega had undressed almost immediately and crawled onto the bed on all fours. 

“Paul... please... it hurts... need you.” 

“But... Negan mated you...” Paul whispered, stepping closer to the bed. 

Daryl whined, gripping the sheets. His slick was covering his thighs, the sweet smell permeating the room. It made Paul dizzy and his cock pulse with need. “H-He bit me... but... it didn't take.”

Paul's eyes widened. “What..?”

“I-It didn't take... he didn't bond us together...” Daryl whined, reaching down to stroke his aching cock. “Please! Mate me! Paul! I need your knot!”

Paul growled and nearly tore his clothes off in his rush to mount the omega. He crawled onto the bed, hands gently petting over Daryl's flank and up his back. He stared down at the slick hole. There was a tiny bit of blood from Negan being so forceful. He whined and leaned down, gently laving his tongue over Daryl's hole. The omega's whine made him shiver. He pushed his tongue in, moaning at the sweet taste. There was an underlying hint of Negan's saliva, making him growl. He leaned back, watching the tiny tear heal. 

He pushed his hard cock in gently, hands soothing up and down Daryl's back. The omega tensed and whined, squirming. “Shh sh shh... you're okay, Daryl...” Paul leaned forward, nuzzling into Daryl's hair. “It's me, my beautiful mate.” He whispered. “You're safe here in my arms.”

Daryl whined, leaning into Paul's touch. “Paul... alpha...”

Paul smiled, kissing down Daryl's neck, hips gently moving back and forth. “That's right, baby...” He moaned softly. “You feel so good, Daryl... so tight around me.” Daryl moaned, arching his hips to get Paul in deeper. “Oh, I knew you would feel amazing, but... fuck...” He caressed his hands up Daryl's sides to his chest, reaching to pinch his nipples. 

Daryl whined, bucking his hips to get the alpha to go faster, to knot him. “Please...” It felt so good. Paul was such a gentle, caring alpha. Negan had tried, but he wasn't the one Daryl wanted, ached for. Perhaps if Daryl had never met Paul, he'd have found love with Negan. 

Paul nipped Daryl's shoulder. “You want more, baby..?”

“Yes! Please!”

Paul groaned and sat up a bit. He held onto Daryl's hips, thrusting faster and harder. Daryl's whines and moans were beautiful, spurning him to please the omega even more. Daryl was writhing and bucking against him, nearly ripping the blanket he clung to in his blissful haze. Paul groaned, staring down at where their bodies joined together. It was a beautiful sight and he shivered as his knot began to swell. 

“God... Daryl... can I knot you..? Please... be mine...”

Daryl whined out, arching his back as he released. “Knot me! Mate me! Please!”

Paul growled, thrusting hard enough for his knot to split Daryl open. The omega screamed, head tossing back. Paul leaned forward, biting down into Daryl's shoulder and grinding their hips together as he released spurt after spurt of hot cum into the omega's hole. He moaned, licking over the bite and watching it heal into a scar. He licked over Negan's bite, smirking when it healed without scarring. Daryl was his, and he would do everything in his power to protect the omega.

 

Negan limped through the cave, eyes shimmering red in the smoke, his growls echoing through the empty cave. His pack was destroyed. His omega... taken. Humans had been in his den. He stepped outside to the rock cliff and glared down at the blood and fur covering the forest floor. He could hear the whimpering of trapped alphas surrounding him. Even the pups were gone, possibly taken to that farm. He collapsed to the rock, licking his wounds until they healed. It was time to put his plan into motion. If Daryl wanted to be with that other alpha, Negan would just have to kill everything that stood in his way. Daryl would be his one way or another. First... he would have to get rid of that human. 

 

Paul sighed softly, hand soothing up and down Daryl's back. He kissed along the omega's shoulder, purring contently. He could smell another wave of heat and growled softly. Slick was gently pouring from the omega's hole with his cum. He slid his hand down, gently pushing two fingers in. Daryl whined, turning his head to nuzzle into Paul's neck. Paul kissed him softly. 

“Feel good, baby..?”

“Mmhm...” 

Paul smiled and kissed Daryl again, nipping his bottom lip and pushing his tongue in. Daryl whined as their tongues pressed and slid together. He climbed up on top of Paul, rocking their hips together, getting the alpha hard. He pulled back from the kiss and reached down to hold the alpha's cock up. He pushed down on it, moaning with his head tilted back. Paul groaned, hands on Daryl's hips and petting down his thighs. He watched the omega ride him, bucking up into him gently. He wrapped his hand around the omega's bouncing cock, stroking it in time with their movements. 

“Alpha..! Alpha!”

Paul groaned as his knot pushed past Daryl's hole and locked them together. Daryl screamed out again, his cum coating Paul's stomach. The omega flopped down, pressing tight against Paul's body. The alpha grunted a bit, but smiled and nuzzled the omega's hair. He growled contently. The omega smelled of their combined scents and cum. He ground up into Daryl gently, moaning as his cock pulsed with each spurt. 

Daryl nipped his ear playfully, sighing softly as their hips continued to move. “I love you, Paul.”

Paul smiled, turning his head to kiss the omega gently. “I love you, Daryl... with all my heart.” 

They kissed again, slow and warm, dizzy with love and lust. Paul rolled them over carefully, hips moving harder and faster before his knot had even gone down all the way. Daryl moaned into the kiss, legs locking around Paul's waist. He kept the alpha close, eyes locked and bodies thrumming with arousal. Paul prayed that by the end of Daryl's heat, the omega would conceive and they could start a family liked they'd dreamed of many times.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Holy shit I'm on a roll!
> 
> I'm sorry if the Shane/Rick feels forced! I felt Rick deserves a little love after the shit I've put him through.

Rick groaned when he woke to the sound of growling and moaning in the room next door. Paul and Daryl had been at it all night, and all morning. Jesus Christ, how much sex does it take before an omega is satisfied? How has Daryl not broken yet? He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. He could hear the other wolves outside, taking care of daily chores and watching for left over Sanctuary alphas. The pups ran up and down the halls. There had been only three from the Hilltop pack, but now there was seven including the pups they'd save from the Sanctuary. This was his life now. His farm was over run by the animals he'd spent the last ten years of his life hating.

He felt happier now than he'd been when he lived here alone.

He climbed out of the bed and stretched. He walked up to the window and peeked out, watching the pack feed the animals and tend the garden. He smiled. Maggie and Dante were walking the perimeter in the distance. He turned away and went into his bathroom to shower, shave and dress. Ready to face the day, he left his room, nearly tripping over the pups as they raced by. He shook his head and went downstairs, stepping over sleeping wolves and avoiding more playing puppies. He reached the kitchen safely and put on some coffee. 

The sounds upstairs finally dissipated and Rick looked around. None of the other wolves seemed bothered by the moaning and screaming. He shrugged. They were probably used to a mated pair having sex. Rick sipped his coffee, sighing in content. He never once believed his life would end up like this. Lori and him often dreamed of having three kids and growing old together surrounded by their grandchildren. That dream had been torn away the night she'd died. He'd been spent years hunting down the wolf that killed his family, and now he was surrounded by a pack of them. 

Only a couple days had passed since they got Daryl back. Paul only came out to get food and water for his omega, and then they were right back at it. Maggie told him an omega's heat could last anywhere from a few days to a week. Most heats coincided with the Harvest moon. As it was turning to fall, Rick nodded in understanding. Tonight was the full moon, the Harvest moon, it was the best time for Paul and Daryl to mate if they wanted children. Daryl would be at his most fertile, and Paul would enter his rut. Maggie suggested everyone remain outside that night as Paul would become aggressive if he scented another alpha close by. 

Daryl slept as the day went by. Paul took this chance to get some rest from the omega's immense stamina and sexual appetite. He helped Rick repaint the chicken coop and repair the porch. They didn't get too far. Daryl woke just before the sun went down. Paul could hear him whining and whimpering for his alpha, so he hurried back inside to tend to his mate. Rick was left holding up a heavy two by four that Paul had been nailing. 

“Paul-!” Rick huffed a sigh. He looked around, searching for another alpha to maybe help him finish the job. All the other wolves were busy with other chores or napping in the sunlight. He groaned. “Guess I'll finish this by myself.” He mumbled, sticking a foot out to try to kick the hammer closer so he could pick it up. He only ended up kicking it further away. A hand reached out and picked it up. Rick blinked and looked up at the owner of that hand. “Shane...”

Shane smiled, looking just as handsome as Rick remembered. “Hey, Rick. I drove up through the front and some auburn haired girl said you were around back.” He stepped closer, hammering the nail in so Rick could release the two by four. “She an employee of your's?”

“Uh... no... they just kind of... live here.” Rick released the two by four and slapped his hands on his jeans to brush away the dirt and pain from his skin. 

Shane worked on the ranch down the street. He showed up at Rick's farm on occasion, offering help and showing Rick how to garden and raise farm animals. He hadn't been by recently because he'd been visiting family over the summer. 

“All these wolves and people you mean?” Shane looked around, watching a few pups run by. 

“... It's been a crazy week.” Rick murmured with a slight blush. That was the best he could explain it to Shane. From finding Daryl to rescuing him from the alpha of Sanctuary... it had indeed been a very crazy week.

Shane nodded in understanding, looking down at the porch. “I uh... I just wanted to come by, see how you were. Old man Hershel said the wolves in the forest have been very active lately. I wanted to make sure your animals were okay.”

“Oh yeah... I... lost a couple cattle and a few chickens and roosters, but... the wolves help protect the farm now.” Rick leaned against the two by four they'd just hammered. It creaked and he jumped away from it, not wanting to tumble off the porch and embarrass himself in front of the handsome ranch-hand.

Shane chuckled reaching out to steady the farmer. He opened his mouth to speak, but growling and moaning from the upstairs window had him looking up. “What.. is that?”

“Uh... y'know... mating season... Harvest Moon and what not...” Rick blushed deeper, looking down. “D-Do you want some coffee... or apple juice?”

Shane blinked, seeming wary of entering the house, but he'd been craving Rick's apple juice, so he nodded and followed the farmer in through the back door. He jumped back when three more pups forced themselves between his legs, chasing each other out through the door. “... You've got a full house, don't you?”

Rick sighed. “You have no idea.” He smiled wearily.

 

As the sun fell behind the horizon, Negan paced the treeline, eyeing the wolves playing and sleeping all over the farm's yard. The two humans were inside the house. He could smell Daryl and Paul's mating even from across the farm land. He growled. That should be him mating with the omega, not the weak alpha. He lowered himself on his belly, peering through the bushes and fence at the farm house... and waited.

 

The sun had been down for a couple hours now. Rick and Shane sat on the front porch in the swing, drinking orange juice and just talking while the wolves lay at their feet, sprawled over the porch and on the drive way in front of them.

Negan chuckled to himself. With Daryl and the alpha busy, the rest of them were sitting ducks. He shifted and grabbed the duffle bag from the inside of a tree trunk. He pulled some clothes on. Under the clothes was an assortment of guns, knives and grenades. He'd tracked those men who'd helped kill his pack, and slaughtered them. Just like he'd slaughtered that pregnant human and her child. He picked up the sniper rifle and put it together. He pushed a clip into it. He lowered himself to his belly again, resting the sniper on a log and his shoulder against the butt of the gun. He'll pick them off one by one... until Daryl surrendered himself. 

 

The first shot had all the wolves up and howling, surrounding the now dead wolf. Rick and Shane both shot up from the swing, hands separating and glasses falling to the porch. The second shot took out a wolf on the porch. Rick's eyes scanned the treeline, but it was too dark to see anything. 

“Everyone inside, now!” His voice had all the wolves running into the house. Rick and Shane followed them in, the door slamming and locking behind them. “Everyone down low.” 

The wolves lowered themselves to the floor, softly whining, grieving the loss of two members of their pack. Shane followed Rick into the living room, watching him put the fireplace out and shuts off all the lights. 

“Rick, what's going on?' Shane whispered, looking at the wolves huddled together. 

“... Wolf hunter.” Rick murmured back. He went over to a window and peeked out. “He's been hounding the farm for several days now.”

Another shot took a window by the fireplace, making the pups whine and cuddle closer to the betas that took care of them. Rick growled and hurried to the kitchen. He smacked his hand into a light switch by the back door, turning on the flood lights surrounding the house. 

“Shane, you any good with a gun?”

Shane smirked at him. “Wouldn't work on a farm if I wasn't.”

“Come with me.” Rick turned, hurrying up the stairs. He passed the room that Daryl and Paul were in. They were silent and he wondered if they were sleeping, but the door opened and Paul looked out. Shane raised an eyebrow at the man's nakedness. 

“Rick... what's happening?”

“It's Negan. Keep Daryl inside. We can't let Negan near him.” Rick said as he opened his office door. 

“What're you going to do?” Paul frowned, watching Rick hand Shane a rifle. 

“He's using guns, so I'll fight fire with fire.” Rick reached and shut the bedroom door. “Lock it.” A soft click of the lock and nodded. He looked to Shane. “Ready?” 

“Rick, before we do anything...” Shane reached and took Rick's hand. “... I meant what I said earlier before we were interrupted.”

Rick blushed, looking down at their hands. He hadn't dated or even found anyone attractive after Lori died. His grief had consumed him. Then Shane came along with his charming smile and sarcastic jokes. Rick had smiled for the first time in nearly seven years when Shane had told him a dick joke. Shane's hand was large, nearly twice the size of his hand, and it was warm, gentle as it held Rick's own. He'd been terrified anytime he was alone with Shane, but now, after facing death head on in a cave filled with wolves and gun fire, staring into Shane's eyes, he felt calm.

“Shane... after Lori was murdered, I didn't believe I'd ever find love and happiness again. With you... I want to try, and I believe we can achieve it together.” He grabbed the back of Shane's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips melded together, and Rick moaned softly. Shane tasted wonderful, sweet like the apple juice they'd been drinking and just a hint salty. He pulled back after a moment. “Don't let this asshole kill you... I'd like to keep you around for a long time.”

Shane grinned shyly and cheekily. “Same to you.”

“... These wolves need me. I'm not going anywhere.” Rick turned and marched down the stairs, Shane close behind. 

Daryl sat up from the bed. “Paul... what goin on?” He murmured sleepily, still experiencing the afterglow of orgasm.

Paul reached and pushed hair back from Daryl's forehead. “Sleep, omega... I won't let anything happen to you.” 

The omega nodded and curled down into the sheets. He closed his eyes, and fell to sleep. Paul stared down at him, eyes glowing red. Negan was attacking at the wrong time. Another aggressive alpha trying to intrude in on his mating had a growl rising in Paul's chest. He turned back to the window he was standing at and reached to unlock it. It slid open easily.


	8. Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! IT IS DONE! Shit! I had so much trouble writing some parts, but fuck I had a lot of fun writing this! 
> 
> I'd like to thank Adry1412 for being such an amazing muse to me! She really helped me work out the kinks and gave me ideas for this prompt!
> 
> I'd like to thank queenofwands78 for giving me this prompt! I really hope you like it as much as I do! 
> 
> Everyone, please let me know what you think about my version of ABO. I'd love to write more if you enjoy it!

Rick smashed out a window in the living room to look out of while Shane stayed in the kitchen to watch for the hunter. The flood lights didn't reach very far, so Negan was easily staying out of sight. Rick kept low, out of the werewolf's sight. Shane peeked through the doorway occasionally, watching the farmer closely. His ears could pick up Negan pacing around outside. When Shane had heard about the wolves in the forest, he'd grown concerned. Upon driving up to Rick's farm, he could smell the mating pair and the alphas and betas all over the place. 

He'd learned to hide his scent while living on the Greene farm down the street. He'd only been a pup when his pack had been destroyed. He'd been injured, his right leg nearly shredded, when Hershel found him and took him in, nursed him back to health. When he'd shifted the first time, Hershel had been startled, but he'd merely smiled and patted Shane on the head and said 'such a sweet boy.' He'd grown up on Hershel's farm known only as his farm hand. 

When he'd met Rick the first time, smelling his sweet scent, Shane had fallen for him right away. Rick was beautiful. A bit of a dork, but Shane was alright with that. When Rick had told him his family had been murdered by a werewolf, Shane knew he had to hide his true self away. He also knew that Rick would never be his. His chest had ached and he'd wanted to cry. He told Hershel he wanted to see the world, so he made up a story to Rick about leaving to see his family for the summer. 

Hearing Rick say that he wanted to be happy with him had the wolf inside Shane howling with happiness. That kiss had nearly had his ears and tail popping out with excitement. He'd barely restrained himself from pinning Rick to the wall and claiming him right then and there. It'd been so long since he'd laid with anyone. They'd all wanted more from him, but he wanted Rick. He wanted the beautiful human that had captured his heart. 

A shot rang out and the flood lights on the side of the house went out. Rick jolted with a swear and shoulder the gun. He peered through the scope, searching for the man with the sniper. Another shot rang out and the flood lights in the back went out. Shane broke out the window and used his wolf sight to find the hunter. He fired off a shot, getting Negan's shoulder. 

Negan growled, ducking behind a tree. He reached up to the blood flowing from his shoulder. He chuckled. So, the new human wasn't human at all. He dug the bullet out and shifted. He licked at the wound, healing it before he could bleed out anymore. He peered out from the tree, but a bullet grazed the bark and he jumped back with a growl. He shifted back and grabbed his sniper and fired off a shot at the window. 

Shane leaned back as the bullet passed through the glass and embedded in the kitchen cabinets. “Who the fuck is this guy?” He peered out of the window, but the man was gone. 

The rest of the flood lights were taken out with quick succession. Rick swore, kneeling next to the large bay window in the living room. He heard the soft padding of large paws and the low growling of the alpha pacing near the window. 

“Little pig little pig... let me in.”

Rick swallowed thickly. The wolf was right by the window. Rick could practically hear his breathing, and the wolf could probably hear the farmer's heart beat. 

“I knoooow yooou...” The wolf growled. “Officer Rick Grimes... you hunted me down for seven years.”

Rick's eyes widened. How did this wolf know him? He held his breath. His heart raced. 

“And I knew your wife, too...” Negan chuckled. “She was delicious.”

As soon as the words had processed in Rick's brain, he shot up from his kneeling position and broke open the window more. He pulled the trigger, intending to get Negan's head, but the bullet flew into a tree instead. Negan popped up from under the window with a smirk. 

“Hiya, Rick.” He reached in through the broken window and yanked Rick out of the house. 

“RICK!” Shane dropped his gun and ran out of the kitchen to the window. 

Negan had Rick pinned down. He shifted his hand into a paw, claws extended and brought it down on Rick's chest. They slashed through his shirt, blood spilling out and coloring the once tanned cotton into a dark brown. Shane growled and launched himself out of the window, clothes tearing as he shifted into a large, dark brown wolf. He tackled Negan, jaw clamping down on the alpha's shoulder. Rick sat up with a wince, staring in shock as the aggressive alphas battled. He scooted away, back hitting the side of the house. 

Paul came around from the back of the house and jumped into the fray. He latched onto Negan's shoulder while Shane pinned him down. Negan's paws kicked and clawed at Shane's chest and stomach, growling and snarling furiously. Maggie poked her head out with a whine. She looked down at Rick before jumping out and licking at his wounds. Rick tried to push her head away. He really couldn't afford a hospital stay from an infection, but she growled and he let her lick at the claw marks. He watched in amazement as the wounds closed. He thanked her quietly and reached into the window for his rifle. 

Negan kicked Paul away with a powerful leg and pinned Shane down, teeth going for the alpha's jugular. 

“NEGAN!”

The alphas froze and turned their heads to Rick. 

“This little piggy fired a gun and killed the wolf!” He pulled the trigger and the bullet passed through Negan's skull. 

The alpha fell to the side from the force of the bullet. Shane sat up with a groan, tail wagging a bit. His mate was so sassy! Paul panted and licked the blood from his snout. Rick sighed tiredly and dropped the gun. He fell back against the house and slid to his ass on the ground. Shane walked up to him, pressing his nose against Rick's cheek soothingly. Rick chuckled and raised his hands, bringing them to Shane's neck to pet the thick fur there. 

“Thank you, Shane. You saved my life.”

Shane groaned and flopped down into Rick's lap playfully. He lowered his head, licking at the claw marks on his chest and stomach. Rick watched as they healed. Shane rolled onto his back, head in Rick's lap while he showed his belly to his mate.

“Oh really?” The farmer laughed and brought his hand down to Shane's stomach, scratching and tickling the soft fur and skin there. Shane growled happily, tail wagging and thumping, pulling up loose dirt. 

Paul licked his own wounds until they healed. He greeted Maggie with a brush of their nose before returning into the house and heading upstairs. Daryl was whining again, so he hurried up to the door, only to realize he locked it. The lock clicked and he blinked when the door opened and Daryl glared at him. 

“Ya left me!” He reached out and grabbed Paul's hand and yanked him inside. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked with finality.

 

The wolves all helped to get the glass cleaned up off the floor. Tarp was taped to the walls to keep the chilly autumn air out. Maggie set up watch for the night to make sure no one tried breaking in. Shane followed him up the stairs and into his room. When the door shut, he shifted and stood awkwardly naked while Rick began undressing out of the dirtied clothes. 

“... Were you going ta tell me about that?” Rick asked softly. 

Shane looked down. “... I'm not sure. I knew how much you hated werewolves. Seeing how you are with all these wolves, I think I would've told you eventually.”

Rick tossed the bloody, torn shirt into the trash in the bathroom. “... I'm glad I know.” He turned to Shane, smiling warmly. “I want ta know everythang about you, Shane.”

Shane walked closer to him, bringing a hand up to Rick's curls. “... Then I'll tell you everythang.” He leaned down and kissed the farmer gently, but Rick made a face and pulled back. “W-What?”

“You have blood all in your mouth.”

The wolf chuckled. “I'll brush my teeth, then, but after that... your all mine.” He growled playfully.

Rick couldn't help but shiver. He started the shower and waited for Shane to brush his teeth before they got in together. Shane's hands were gentle and warm. Knowing those hands could shift into claws at any moment and shred his skin down to the bone made him moan softly. The wolf pinned his chest to the shower wall, his large cock hard and pulsing as it forced itself into his body. He clawed at the cold tiles, head tilted back as he moaned and cried out for the wolf behind him. Shane nipped and bit at his shoulder and neck and Rick wondered if they could mate like Paul and Daryl could... he wondered if Shane had a knot. 

 

The next morning, Rick woke with a groan. Daryl and Paul were quiet for once, so he wondered if their mating was over. Shane was still asleep beside him, a heavy arm tossed across Rick's stomach protectively. He snored softly, little snarls and growls coming from his twitching lips. The farmer chuckled as he sat up. Shane whined when Rick climbed out of bed, but he didn't wake. Instead, he cuddled to Rick's pillow, breathing in his mate's scent deeply to calm himself. 

Rick got dressed, wincing at the pain in his hips and lower back. He left his room and walked carefully down the stairs. He stepped over wolves sprawled everywhere carefully. Pups followed him into the kitchen and he dropped down some steaks for them to fight over while he made coffee. Maggie soon walked in and he poured them both a cup. Ever since she first tried it, she was addicted. She liked it with lots of sugar and creamer, however. 

Rick stepped outside, letting the puppies out to run around. A few wolves were already awake. A couple cleaning up the blood from the driveway while the others buried the dead or tended to morning chores. He sat down on the swing gingerly and sipped his coffee while he watched. Yup. This was his life now. He had a family, a reason to live... a mate to love. He missed his wife and his son. He wished he'd gotten to meet his unborn daughter. Here on this farm, however, was his meaning to life. 

Shane stepped out, wearing only a pair of sweat pants that hung off his hips. His thick, dark hair was a mess from Rick's hands and sleep. He carried a cup of coffee himself and sat next to Rick. They held hands, swinging slowly and watching the pups play. 

Yes. Rick was happy. 

Paul and Daryl came out, both looking refreshed and happy. They held hands as they walked the perimeter and checked on the cattle, pigs and chicken. Daryl was glowing and Rick wondered if he had conceived some pups. When Paul stopped and put his hand to Daryl's stomach with a warm smile, Rick knew he had. The farmer smiled as well. Their family would be growing bigger soon.


End file.
